


So Hold Me Tight or Don't

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Selectively Mute Link, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge, consensual sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Ganon has been ruling Hyrule peacefully for five years. As a thank you from his people, he was given a very special gift.





	So Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never written for this fandom before but I got this idea and I knew I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Btw I totally picture Jason Momoa as Ganon lol I encourage you to do the same :D

The people of Hyrule were throwing a party in Ganon's honor for five years of peace under his reign. The party was in full swing, people from all over celebrating in the castle Great Hall. Ganon sat on the throne, smiling and watching people dance, eat and drink. He had a goblet of wine in his hand as he lounged back.

 

Three elderly people, two women and a man, walked up to the thrown, a fourth with a cloak and hood between them. They stood in a triangle and the woman in front smiled and bowed to Ganon, the other copying her. "Lady Impa, it's such a pleasure to have you here today." Ganon stood.

 

"Thank you for inviting us, Your Majesty." She bowed, the other two elderly bowing as well but the fourth cloaked figure didn't move.

 

"For you all to come and from so far, Lady Purah, Mr. Robbie."

 

"You know that the Sheikah are your loyal servants. We wanted to thank you for your service to the kingdom and give you a gift." She turned to the cloaked figure who stepped forward. She said something softly to them and they nodded, lowering their hood. It was a boy, no, a young man with long blond hair. He looked up at Ganon with jewel blue eyes. Ganon couldn't look away, he was beautiful. "This is Link, sire. He cannot speak but he can hear. He is our gift to you."

 

Ganon forced himself to looked at Impa. "He cannot speak?"

 

"No but he knows sign language."

 

Ganon shook his head. "I don't know sign language but I will gladly learn." He stepped down and held his hand out to Link. Link placed his much smaller hand in his own. His skin was pale compared to Ganon's. He smiled softly at the boy and went back to his thrown, sitting down.

 

"So you like him?"

 

"I do, thank you for the generous gift Impa."

 

She bowed. "He has been well trained sire." Ganon didn't really hear her but nodded. They all bowed and walked away.

 

Ganon pulled Link onto his lap, making the boy squeak. "So you do make noise." He teased softly. Link nodded and gestured with his hands. _Sign language_ , Ganon thought. He had to learn. "I'm sorry, let me get you something to write with. It'll be a temporary solution while I learn sign language." He waved over a servant, instructing him to get a pencil and paper. He hurried off and came back with what Link needed. Ganon handed it to him and smiled. "Here." Link nodded and smiled softly, taking the paper. Link quickly wrote on it.

 

_I do have a voice, I just don't speak._

 

Ganon read it and nodded. "I see. May I ask why?" Link tensed. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry." Link nodded and relaxed. "Well, I can't wait to hear what kind of noises you do make." He smirked, making Link blush.

 

The rest of the party went by in a blur. For the most part Link just sat on Ganon's lap. People he didn't know came up to him, thanking him for all he's done and congratulating him on five years of peace. Ganon was so gracious and humble, Link was surprised. It wasn't like he had been hearing bad things about the king, he just didn't expect someone like Ganon to be so kind and sweet.

 

The whole night he made sure Link was alright. That he had food and drink, that he was comfortable and content. He was shocked. The people who had trained him made him believe he would be treated as property, not as a person.

 

As the night wound down, Ganon patted Link's butt, signaling for him to stand. Ganon stood and the crowd fell quiet. "Thank you all for coming and for the kindness you have shown me tonight. Please, keep partying, I won't stop you but it's time for me to retire." He gave a small bow and everyone bowed back. He placed his hand on the small of Lin's back and guided him out of the Great Hall through a side door.

 

Link pulled the cloak tighter around himself as he followed Ganon through winding hallways and dizzying stairwells. Where were they going? He knew the castle was big but he had no idea where they were. Finally they came to a short but wide hallway with only one set of double doors. Ganon pulled out a gold key and unlocked the doors, pushing them open.

 

It was the king's chambers, a large sitting area with a fireplace was in the front room, through a door on the other side was Ganon study with a desk and rows of books. Through an adjacent door was the bedroom. The bed could easier fit four full grown men, it had a canopy ofembroidered satan and a dozen fluffy pillows. There was a small table for dining and a door on the left that led to the bathroom. Link was too distracted by the bed though.

 

"Do you like it?" Link nodded. "This is where you'll be staying." He looked at Ganon in shock. "Yes, you'll be staying with me." He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Link stood awkwardly and watched him. "Come sit." He shuffled over and sat next to him, his legs folded under him. "I want you to be happy and comfortable. If there's any kind of problem, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" He nodded and smiled softly. Link was still surprised by Ganon.

 

He looked over and watched him. He was incredibly handsome with his dark skin and red hair of the Gerudo. Link had never met a male Gerudo before. He had been to Gerudo Town last year but he had to cover up his face. He didn't mind though, he liked the vai outfit he wore there. He still had it.

 

Watching Ganon some more, his eyes traveled over his impressive muscles. He had beautiful golden eyes and a nicely trimmed beard. He was taller then Link by at least a foot but most people were, he was pretty short.

 

Ganon removed his boots and started on the buttons of his tunic. Link stood, reaching for the buttons. "You don't have to." Ganon said. Link gave him a look that told him he wanted to. "Is this part of your training?" Link nodded and finished with the buttons, pulling his tunic off. He folded it neatly and put it aside. "What else have you learned?" Link picked up the pad of paper and wrote.

 

_A great many things._

 

Ganon smirked. "Will you show them to me?" He reached for the ties to Link's cloak but he stepped back. He pulled the ties loose and turned his back to Ganon, letting the cloak drop to the floor. He was completely naked. Ganon let his eyes wander over Link's body. He was lean but clearly strong, his skin lightly tanned from the sun. He pulled his hair loose and it brushed his shoulders. He had a firm ass that Ganon wanted to squeeze. Link was out of reach though and he wanted the Hylian to come to him. Link looked over his shoulder at him, a sultry look in his deep blue eyes.

 

"You're going to tease me, aren't you?" Link smirked and half turned towards Ganon. Ganon itched to get his hands on Link. He finally turned around completely and Ganon licked his lips. Link was already half erect and quickly growing harder. He blushed softly, the tips of his pointed ears going pink.

 

Ganon stood, towering over Link who had to tilt his head back to look at him while this close. He reached out to cup his cheek. "You're beautiful." Link blushed more, his neck and chest coloring pink. "You blush so prettily for me." His hand trailed down Link's body. following the path of his blush. He ran his thumb over Link's nipple and he gasped, his back arching slightly. "Oh, do you like that?" Ganon had a mischievous look in his eyes. He brought his other hand up to rub at his other nipple. Link bit his lip hard. "No, let me hear you." Link let his jaw fall open, a hot breath puffing out at his touch.

 

Ganon held him close as he rubbed his thumbs over Link's nipples. "They're so sensitive, I love playing with them." Link squirmed in his hands, his cock fully hard and a bead of precum at the tip. Ganon didn't stop though. "I wonder if I can make you come from just this, hm?" Link whined and shook his head. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to stop or if he wouldn't come from it. Ganon removed his hands but Link grabbed them, a pleading look in his eyes. "Do you want me to continue?" Link nodded furiously, gripping his hands tightly. "Then I will continue to pleasure you, my pet." Link flushed and bit his lip at the name and let go of Ganon's hands.

 

Ganon put his hands on Link again but this time on his waist. Link frowned before Ganon picked him up easily, making him squeal in surprise. He held Link to his chest and smirked. "Forgive me, I couldn't resist." He turned and set him in the middle of the bed. "I still have to get undressed." Link nodded and licked his lips, watching Ganon with a lustful look.

 

He chuckled softly and untucked his shirt before pulling it over his head. Link's eyes roamed over his chest and arms. Ganon had wide shoulders and strong arms. He was packed with muscles, his waist tapering down slightly. He licked his lips at the sight of his abs.

 

Ganon reached for his belt neck, unbuckling it before his pants dropped to the floor. Link almost reached for the belt but stopped himself. "Oh? What is it that you want?" Link gestured to the belt and Ganon tugged it free. Link took the belt for him and looped it through the buckle. He then placed it around his neck and pulled it tight, holding the long end out to Ganon.

 

Ganon stared at it. "Oh." There was heat in his eyes as his thumbs slipped into the waistband of his underwear. Link's eyes snapped to his groin and licked his lips. It was clear that Ganon's cock was big but it was hard to tell how big.

 

Ganon pushed his underwear down, his cock stringing free. Even hard it hung between his legs. Link panted at the sight, his own cock twitching against his belly.

 

Ganon stood up straight and smirked at Link. "Excited aren't you?" He reached out and took the offered belt and tugged at it slightly. Link's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned, it made Ganon's cock jump. He tightened his grip on the belt and pulled Link closer, kissing him hard.

 

Link melted into the kiss and reached up to grip at Ganon's broad shoulders. He moaned and kissed him back, wanting to prove he knew what he was doing. Ganon's other hand twisted into Link's hair and pulled, breaking the kiss with a gasp. "I'm going to fuck you all night." Link moaned and nodded eagerly.

 

He pushed Link down onto the bed and leaned over him. He kissed down his chest and licked at his nipple. Link gasped, his back arching at the touch. Ganon liked that response. He kissed his way to the other nipple and sucked on it lightly, making Link whine. He gripped Ganon's arm tightly.

 

"Please..." It was barely a whisper but Ganon heard it clear as day. He looked up at Link who was breathing hard.

 

"You want me to fuck you now?" Link nodded. "Anything for you, my pet." Link spread his legs wide as Ganon picked up a small pot of lubricant. He coated his fingers and pressed his first finger to Link's hole. He shuddered and breathed, relaxing at his touch. Ganon grinned and slowly pushed his finger in, feeling Link clench around him. "Oh I'm very excited for this."

 

It took some time but Ganon slowly worked Link open, getting him up to three fingers. Link was panting hard and gripping at the sheets by then, he took that as a sign that Link was ready.

 

Sitting back, Ganon lubed up his cock as Link watched him with hungry eyes. He lined himself up and grabbed Link's hips as he slowly pushed into him. Link cried out and gripped Ganon's wrists, Link was so small and his cock was so big.

 

Ganon took his time as he sank into Link. He was breathing hard and putty in his hands. Ganon brushed Link's hair back. "Are you alright?" Link nodded and looked up at him. "Want me to keep going?" He nodded again. "Very well." It took a moment for Ganon to bottom out. Link ran his hand up his body, feeling the head of Ganon's cock press against his belly. He moaned and leaned his head back. "Ready?"

 

Ganon slowly pulled out then thrusted back in. Link gasped and arched his back. It was perfect. Ganon was slow and careful with him but Link whined high in the back of his throat and slapped his arm. He wanted more. Ganon didn't need telling twice, he started to thrust faster, the bed creaking under him. Link cried out and rocked his hips, taking more of him in on each thrust.

 

He leaned over Link and kissed his neck, the change in position allowing Ganon to hit Link's prostate. He sobbed with pleasure and kissed him hard, his hands in his red hair.

 

Ganon pounded into Link, his orgasm rapidly approaching. Link cried out as he came across his stomach. He bit his lip as Ganon kept going. It didn't take long for him to come as well, pumping into Link. Link sobbed and came again.

 

He didn't stop, Ganon's cock was still rock hard inside Link's ass. Link squirmed on his cock and pulled on his hair. He smirked down at him and started to thrust into him again.

 

Several hours later, they were both on their sides, Link leaning against Ganon's chest. They were both sweaty and Link was covered in his own come. Ganon's cock was still buried inside him, his belly swelling from all the come. He hummed and nuzzled into Ganon's shoulder. "Are you happy, pet?" Link nodded and smiled up at him. Ganon leaned down to kiss him softly. "Good, I'm glad. I plan on making you happy every day that you're here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on Tumblr!](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
